Third Time's the Charm
by Alabaster-Heart
Summary: Chapter 3 Up! Two frantic searches and an act of betrayal..lol..RRR..Read, relax, and review!
1. Dismal Dinner

This is my first fanfic EVER lol...so please be kind. I love Demon Diary and so I thought it fitting to write one about the manga. I was kind of unhappy with that fact that the manga never did actually confirm the relationship between the two although the reader could infer..It just felt incomplete..But anyways I hope you enjoy my writing...Please review as it would greatly help. 

--------------------------------------------------------------

The thunderclouds seemed to loom over the castle with no name today...as if something (or someone) seemed to be holding them in place. The wind howled with a fierceness the residents of the castle had never known before...that is if they were watching. But instead they were busy with a banquet that Eclipse had prepared. You'd be surprised what five hundred years of taking care of a Demon Lord would require of a Demon of the Third Order. Although no hint of any irregularities could be detected by the eating habit of the four, the silence which hung heavily within the room spoke for itself. Tonight lacked the usual supergenious ranting of Chris, the next-in-line-to-be-High-Cleric possessor of Rased, the high-spirited insults and threats from Erutis the Swordmaster, the innocent question of where "the-place-where-the-sun-don't-shine" is from Raenef, and the...the...(**sweatdrop**)...well let's just say even Eclipse was a little more silent than usual. Four pair of eyes sullenly stared at their plates. 

Well, not all things were out of the ordinary. Erutis had to try to salvage this dinner. Things had gone all wrong after their unfortunate trip into the realm of dreams with Eclipse and Raenef barely escaping Krayon's assault. 

"So Raenef, want to go see how the garden is doing after this colossal rainstorm ends?" 

"Sur--" Raenef was eager to comply but before he could even finish his reply... 

"He has lessons to attend to human. These foolish games and whims will have to end if Master Raenef plans to become a true Demon Lord within the next millenia." Eclipse winced inwardly. That had sounded harsher than he had intended...but at least his intentions were clear. Of course, he didn't bother to tell them why he was so hell-bent (no pun intended XD) on whipping Lord Raenef into shape. He assumed that they assumed that it was his intention all along. It was after all the task assigned to him by the Gods...but that wasn't why he felt so desperate on training Master Raenef. During the previous encounter with Lord Krayon, he had almost failed at the task of protecting Lord Raenef. If it weren't for Krayon's somewhat reluctant whim to let them go, Eclipse's shield would have broken and..and..he didn't even want to imagine what would've happened. _'Master Raenef must complete his training if he is to be able ward off the other lords as well as defend himself. He must...If he doesn't..Stop thinking horrid thoughts, Eclipse.'_ He chided himself secretly. 

"You can't lock him up inside this dreary castle forever!!! And besides," Erutis added snidely, "if he is your lord then shouldn't he be able to decide for himself?" 

Chris, seeing the crushed expression of the silent Raenef, saw it fit to aid Erutis. "It **_has_** been a while Eclipse. And besides, it must depressing for Raenef to be cooped up inside all the time. Sunshine will do him go--" 

"How would _**YOU**_ know what's **_good_** for Master Raenef," Eclipse snapped._ 'It was enough that he even allowed them to stay. Now they think they can advise me on what is or isn't good for him.'_ He continued on his rampage, "How dare you, a simple cleric, interfere in things you have NO earthly understanding about. Master Raenef was _**destined**_ to become a Demon Lord. As for you sword wench, he is still in his youth and needs my guidance." Eclipse continued with Chris and Erutis cowering in fear of the onslaught they might receive. All the while, Raenef dejectedly used his spoon to play with his food, oblivious to the conversation going on around him. Eclipse all of sudden summoned a fireball within his hands, "Now leave us humans before there's nothing left of your pathetic bodies but ashy remn--" 

"Don't threaten them, Eclipse.." Raenef didn't want harm to come to his friends despite..._'Despite that Eclipse only protected me because of my destiny..that's why he tolerates with me..'_

The room stared at Raenef in shock. Surprise registered on all of their faces as that was the first thing he had uttered the entire day. Also, he usually didn't defend them in such a way. Chibi-fying himself and throwing himself at Eclipse settled the matter just as well...But he didn't have the energy to do that today. Managing to conjure up a small, stiff smile he ended the conversation, "Why don't you guys head off to bed...you'll need it if we're going to save the garden tomorrow. Besides I need to talk to Eclipse-sensei." Erutis was the quickest to regain her composure, happy to see that finally some life was returning to the once ever-cheerful, lively Raenef. 

"Whatever you say Rae...Come on baka!!" She half-dragged a still dazed Chris by his ear out of the room. After the door clicked shut behind them both immediately started to discuss Raenef's choice of words. Well almost right away. 

"That smarts!!!" Chris complained. 

"Well if you hadn't been your idiotic self and remembered how to walk, then I wouldn't have had to do that. But anyways forget about the pain in your empty, 'supergenious' head. Rae has nevered used 'Eclipse-sensei' before has he? Wonder what's going through his mind." 

"It's probably nothing. I mean doesn't it make sense. Hey, **HEY**!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SWORD?!?!" 

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NORMAL?** HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED HOW RAENEF LOOKS AT ECLIPSE NORMALLY," Erutis screamed as she chased the quailing cleric around the hallway. Huffing, "Haven't you seen (**pant**) the way (**pant**) Raenef blushes (**pant pant**) whenever Eclipse is around? It's OBVIOUS that he's in love!!!" 

"Now that you mentioned it..." 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW THAT I'VE MENTIONED IT?!?! **BAKA!!!!!!**" Her face transformed into a rampaging-crazy-livid-about-to-kill-a-certain-stupid-cleric mask with waves crashing in the background and with one punch, she sent Chris crashing through the roof. As for herself, she quietly sneaked near the door and tried to catch bits and pieces of the discussion between the demons._ 'If I don't do this and help those two out, they're going to fool themselves all over again.'_

Meanwhile, back in the dining room... 

Raenef had gone back to fiddling with the peas on his plate. Feeling apathetic wasn't programmed into his personality but..well he was too apathetic to even think about that. He was consumed with thoughts about Eclipse instead. He knew Erutis knew what he felt. In fact he was surprised that his stoic tutor hadn't said anything about it yet. Well at least he understood why. He was a bumbling ex-thief who didn't care about destroying humans, ravaging villages or taking bribes to appease his non-existant rage._ 'I can't believe I almost lost Eclipse. I wish I could've helped him. I wish..' _Images of Eclipse's bloody visage popped into his mind as his frustration with his frustration built up. All the while, his mind questioned if he should still be here. He was lucky that Eclipse had found him and brought him into the lap of luxury but he kept berating himself for, not only embarassing Eclipse, but for his lack of ability to learn anything..or even worse, his entire feeling of disinterest in what was supposed to be his fate. It was a vicious cycle that degraded his self-confidence and left him silent throughout the days. 

Eclipse on the other hand was standing patiently at his end of the table. He assumed his master would start speaking soon as he had dismissed the two humans for that purpose. Slowly the hands on the grandfather clock moved by. Finally getting impatient, Eclipse walked around to Lord Raenef's side of the table, tapped his shoulder and cleared his throat. "Ahhhemm..." Broken from his trance, Raenef glanced up through half-lidded eyes only to realize that Eclipse was looming above him. Long locks of raven-colored hair gently swaying across sharp, piercing eyes from an unknown breeze (Erutis was mysteriously out of breath after this episode) His body's immediate reaction was to blush seven shades of crimson and his eyes shot open with surprise. (He had forgotten completely about what he had said before. Raenef sometimes has the attention span of a baby...well at least he is a kawaii baby..XD) 

"You wished to speak to me about something?" It was more of a statement than a question. 

"Uhh.." Inwardly, Raenef chided himself for being so absent-minded._ 'Sigh...might as well ask him now..'_ "Eclipse-sensei..." he trailed of. 

"Yes, Master Raenef?" Eclipse cringed... 

It was Raenef's turn to cringe...at that word, "Master," but Eclipse was too preoccupied with being curious to notice. Besides...staring at those golden locks hanging across that soft, pale face with those deep, sensual eyes...Eclipse shook himself free of those thoughts. _'They're improper... Period.'_

"If you could change me so that I was the **_perfect_** Demon Lord immediately...would you?" The question came of out nowhere and was much more blunt than Raenef's usual inquiries. Of course, Eclipse couldn't exactly blame his master for such a question... 

"I..." A battle was raging inside his mind._ 'It's my job to make sure Master Raenef becomes a Demon Lord. That much I am sure of. I can't defy destiny and I can't defy the gods either. But,'_ There's always a but, _'...could I live without those sparkling eyes and the aura of innocence. Do I want to see his hand dripping with blood or those eyes full of hate...Could I kill the Master Raenef I know now so my job can be completed?...I...'_ Eclipse hated himself with a vengeance at that moment. Being indecisive was never his style. He had always known what he had to do and he did it with a passion (for a demon). However, that was before Master Raenef V had come and thrown his world upside down. 

"..." 

"The gods commanded it to be so..." _'You baka, why did you say!!! That means yes!! Hurry up and say something before Master Raenef takes it the wrong way. Wait!! Does this mean you don't want him to change? Of course that's what it means..Now SAY SOMETHING!!!!'_ "However, I--" 

"No, I understand." Raenef interrupted. It wasn't the answer he was hoping for but he couldn't blame anyone but himself but his inability to do anything right. "You don't need to explain yourself. It is your _job_ after all..." 

A hushed "Go" was all that Eclipse heard before the room was stripped of the only source of possible life. He walked over to the window with his head hanging in defeat. Glazed over eyes stared at the sky. They saw more storm clouds gathering across the horizon but it did not register to the mind that was far off somewhere, searching for its true feelings towards a certain blond, blue-eyed, adorable little demon... 

--------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now...Hope you liked it XD... 

**Eclipse:** You didn't have to make me sound so mean... 

**AH:** You are mean...aren't you? 

**Eclipse:** That's beside the point...(**conjures up fireball**)... 

**AH**: (**laughs nervously**).. I'll see what I can do 

**Raenef**: (**glomps on AH**) Don't worry Mr. Author-person, I'll protect you from **_Eclipse-sensei_**. 

**Eclipse**: (**mutters incoherent curse**) 

**Raenef**: Hey, where did he go??? (**looks around....sees a small toad..**) 

**Eclipse**: (**smirks**) 

Final Note: Having trouble typing with webbed feet...XD..and slightly annoyed that asterisks don't appear..But what can I do..(if you know then please tell lol) 


	2. Let the Plans Begin

So here I am again with the second installment of my fanfic. Thank you **_SOOOOO_** much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. (**Blush**)...I'm very, very sorry about the fact that there were spelling and grammatical errors as well as confusion because of the lack of parenthetical notation. I was hoping my debut would've gone smoother but such is life no? XD..Also thank you to Vampy-Chan for bringing my usage of the wrong language (**sweatdrop**) so I'll be sure to fix that in this chapter. It might not have the same effect but please bear with me. Also, Raenef might seem a little cold but he gets better so don't worry. Don't mind the random reference to the piece of art. Let's just pretend XD... Well here goes nothing..hope you enjoy!! 

Words to know:   
Babo-Idiot  
Sonsaeng-Teacher  
  
By the way the big italic section is the kind of (or is) a flashback scene. These ' ' represent thoughts and double quotations " " are speech...I'm sorry if it's a hassle... 

Oh. Eclipse was kind enough to give me regular hands again just so I could clear his name..(_Like that's going to happen XD.._) 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"I think it's time that we test out how much you've truly learned..." Eclipse's comment seemed to have the desired effect. Raenef awoke from his daydream and the glaze over his eyes dissipitated for a moment. Two orbs of crystal-blue concentrated on the only source of sound from the previous three hours. Made uneasy by the questioning stare, Eclipse continued on, "Learning or memorizing the spells' names, strengths, casting directions, etc. is one thing but being able to utilize them during the course of battle is another. Master, you have already learned over a dozen..." He looked at the impish Demon Lord, only to find that the piercing pair of eyes had been averted and there was a slight blush of embarassment on the gentle face. _'That is what I had hoped wouldn't be the case...'_ "Allow me to rephrase, Lord Raenef..you _**should**_ have learned over a dozen already. However since it seems that is not the case, I will only use a fraction of the power I had intended to use." 

"Y-You mean we're to DUEL?!" Raenef's eyes snapped to attention as he fervently stared at the back that was turned to him once more. The back hidden by hundreds of fine, ebony strands of hair gently swaying from a breeze with an unknown source...(Chris was surprisingly out of breath after this episode..XD) _'So it seems he **is** trying to make me into the perfect Demon Lord...'_

"How else will you develop the reactions and thought processes that you will need during a real battle. Simulation is one of the best known ways to prepare ones--" 

"But I'm not ready!!" _'I don't think I'll ever be ready to face you Eclipse..'_

"We will come to this point sooner or later, Master Raenef...best it be sooner so we may evaluate your weaknesses and cover them before they grow out of hand." _'So that nothing will ever be able to endanger you again. And besides, it's a perfect chance for me to prepare myself as well. I can't fail at my most important task again...'_

"..." _'If that's the way it has to be...'_

"Do not worry Master Raenef...no harm will befall upo-" 

"Seven days." 

Eclipse's eyes searched his master's face for the meaning of such a statement. It had sounded rather harsh and desolate..._'Almost as if Master Raenef was setting an execution date...But that couldn't be the case...'_ "Master Raenef...?" 

"It is quite simple, **_Sonsaeng_**. I simply request a total of seven days' worth of time in order to prepare myself for the duel...I wouldn't want to _disappoint_ a demon of the Third Order." Raenef was surprised he had managed to say all that much. The dam inside was threatening to burst open and he could barely control his emotions, let alone his speech. 

"Master Raen--," Eclipse started but never got the chance to finish as for the second time in 24 hours, a hushed "Go" was all he heard before the room was deprived of a sullen Raenef. Sighing with discontent, he collapsed wearily into the chair within his study. Closing his eyes, Eclipse tried to make sense of everything that had happened ever since the previous night. However, in his distraught state, he failed to catch the two small spots of liquid twinkling ever so slightly on his desk, abandoned by the hurried Demon Lord. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Raenef stepped out on to his balcony, basking in the silence that followed the turmoil. (**Sigh..**) _'Things seem to be spinning out of control. I could barely handle all of this before...now he expects me to face him...**him**...of all the ridiculous things...'_ "Hi Chris!" 

"HEY RAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Chris shouted as he rocketed past the balcony. A small smile found its way onto Raenef's angelic visage. _'Those two are the only things that keep me sane...It **used** to be three...'_ Raenef shook himself free of those thoughts and instead took advantage of the view his balcony allowed. From here, he could see the garden he had worked so hard with Erutis to salvage. He could see her down there now, in fact, waiting for Chris to come plummeting down. Of all the plants in the vast garden, he loved the two weeping willows the most. The movement of their limbs and branches were so soothing and it seemed that nothing could bother him while he sat beneath them. They represented the calm and wistful side of himself that he had never known..until now. Raenef stole a glance towards Eclipse's balcony, not really knowing the reason why. The elder demon could be seen bent over his desk, reading a tome from the vast collection within his study. _'So it's as simple as that to him...Doesn't phase him at all...**AAAARRRRGGHHHHH**...Why am I acting this way?!...How could one single feeling mean so much to me...'_ He knew exactly why. Erutis had been rather blunt the previous night after she consoled him for the way Eclipse was acting. 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

_"Raenef...we both know that you like him...But I think I know something that you don't...or at least you're not admitting to yourself..." _

"And what would that be," Raenef tried to scream at her...but it was muted by the unrelenting torrent of sobs that had forced him on to his hands and knees. 

"I hate to be the one to tell you...since it should be something that you figure out for yourself but...considering your situati--" 

"Just spit it out already.." The tears were finally starting to relent... 

"..." A few moments passed by as she waited for the Demon Lord to gather himself before presenting the facts...The silence almost became unbearable but was shattered by three simple words..."You **love** him..." 

"I..I..l-love him??" He was aiming the question at himself, rather than the tense swordmaster...'That can't be the case...How can I love someone when I know he'll never return my feelings...How can I love someone who..who..would dump me if weren't for the Gods...' 

_ "You know she's right..." Chris had his head poking in the door. "You've been showing all the symptons of being i-" _

"**BABO!!!!!!!!!!!** Stop talking about it like it's a disease or something!" Before Raenef could stop her, Chris was already half-implanted into the column outside of Raenef's room. "He's lucky I don't make a Venus de Milo out of him," she grumbled. Raenef raised a confused eyebrow at her comment but before he could question her, "I'm sorry Rae...I'll let you rest now." 'You'll need it...' 

------------------------------------------------------ 

As quickly as he had learned that he loved Eclipse, he was left alone again..._'**again**...'_ The night had come and gone with fleeting dreams and intense nightmares. Raenef had never felt more alone within the soulless fortress of stone that was supposedly his. (**Sigh..**) And here he was now, his heart as dark and heavy as the sullen skies. His eyes wandered the landscape only to lock onto the horizon where he saw what seemed to be waves of shadowy clouds gathering. But he didn't take heed of such trivial things. Instead he was mulling over his current situation and where it left him. _'So there isn't anything I can do about this feeling...If I could, it would have been gone by now...But Eclipse...he's still expecting me to face him...I can't be angry...**Why** am I feeling angry?!...He's the one who took me off the streets. It's unfair...for both of us...but I can't...I **can't** disappoint him. Not after everything he's done to help me...even if it was only his job. So...(**sigh**)..So there's only one thing left to do...'_ And with that Raenef went on his way to the Garden... 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

**"In order to do cast summoning spells, a circle of power must be drawn to act as a gateway for the being of power to come through. Like divine and dark spells, only beings of certain affinities can perform certain summons..."** As hard as he tried to focus on the tomes he had relied on so much to calm him, Eclipse couldn't expel the image of his pained Master before Raenef teleported off. _"I wouldn't want to **disappoint** a demon of the Third Order."_ Those words had stung far worse than any battle wound he had ever received. _'You're getting to be a softie. You were barely phased by a gash to the arm during the Hangma War. Now you're almost to tears over a word...a **word!!**...What would they all say now...(**Sigh**)..As if they mattered..there's only one person who matters now..and he hates you...'_

"SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO **DO?!?!**" For all the knowledge his ancient tomes contained, Eclipse found himself deafened by the silent response. Defeated...by an angel-faced Demon Lord..._'So what am I supposed to do...There is only one thing I **can** do...But will it be enough?"_ Eclipse pondered over this. He was almost tempted to call off the duel...until he realized that doing so would not only diminish whatever credibility he had but it would also delay the preparations needed for Lord Raenef to be self-capable. _'Even if he **hates** me for the rest of his life...I **have** to ensure his safety..at **all** costs...'_ Before his tears could sidetrack him, Eclipse transported himself to the kitchen... 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chris:** What do you mean make a Venus de Milo out of me?! Like that's at all possible... 

**Erutis:** (**Leers at her sword**) Wanna test me? 

**Chris:** (**Laughs skittishly**) Maybe another time...(**Runs off**) 

**Eclipse:** So now that you're done with this chapter...(**Starts muttering...**) 

**AH:** (**Laughs skittishly**) Maybe another time...(**Runs off**) 

**Eclipse:** Babo...(just as Raenef teleports in) 

**Raenef:** So **that's** what you think of me huh?!?! (**Teleports off..**) 

**Eclipse:** A.H.!! GET BACK HERE!!! REWRITE THIS CONVERSATION...**RIGHT NOW!!!**

Final Note: Due to technical difficulties (such as putting out the fires on myself) this chapter ends here. Thanks for reading XD!! 


	3. A Cold Melody

So I've been slacking off slightly with writing the third part of my story. Well it was just that I was slightly disappointed with the amount of reviews I got for the second chapter. However, I'm feeling better as I realize it was due to my shoddy writing if nothing else. Now I'm feeling slightly inspired after reading some romance fiction. I hope to write to the best of my ability so please bear with me. Lol..I just discovered that the game "Fire Emblem" has quite a few wonderful stories which was a surprise (I'm being random..nervous). Anyway, before I go on to write this story there are just a few details about myself that I would like to share to whoever is kind enough to read this. Hopefully you won't be put off by it and will read the story nonetheless. I am a sophomore in high school and am gay. I doubt that anyone reading this type of fiction will mind but I'm just adding this fact to say how close these kinds of stories are to my heart. It's just to hard to believe in true love in a society that condemns different kinds of love..-- >>>> ..Also, if I happened to sound slightly hyper and over the top in my previous chapters, it is because reality doesn't allow me much leeway to be open so being a random author..someone I'm usually not... Just opening my wings a little...and with that I shall end my commentary and give you the story you came to read...Hopefully it'll be up to your expectations! 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"And what's behind..DOOR NUMBER 3..hundred and twenty-two...?" Erutis threw the doors open only to find another empty room. _'I don't understand why a single castle with two people...well actually four now...needs to have so many rooms..'_ She continued on her way, passing many more deserted rooms along the way, in her search for the elusive Chris. He had missed practice.._again_..She didn't even know why she bothered with the bumbling idiot. Clenching her fists she secretly swore she'd send him to the stratosphere once she got her hands on the foolhardy cleric. On and on she searched, the marble columns slowly passing her by..silent giants that supported the gigantic castle with no name. With probing eyes alert, Erutis looked over to see the first droplets of rain begin to fall down. _'Finally...The clouds have been here for days. There are even more of them forming on the horizon...I can't believe it took this long for rain to fall...'_ She strode on..absent-mindedly singing a song she had heard her mother sing a long, long time ago.. 

Eclipse ignored the massive storm outside as he diligently worked on the task at hand. He was a sight for sore eyes if there ever was a need for one. His usually straight, flowing hair was in disarray, covered in a fine layer of flour. Eclipse's pale, handsome face now looked like it belonged to a kitchen maid because of the soot and ashes. He frantically rushed from one place to another making sure each of his delightful concoctions was not burning or overcooking. He had to make sure this feast was absolutely _perfect_. (**Sigh**). He knew it was a lame attempt but he had to do something. The gears inside his adroit mind had already promised that he would try to get things to be back to normal. That would mean being less harsh to Lord Raenef as well as being a little more tolerant towards the mortals...(emphasis on little). During the small lull in his activities, a new sound slowly floated into the kitchen that caught him by surprise. He immediately knew it was the Erutis, the loud-mouthed, temperamental but protective swordmaster. Despite his cold demeanor towards the girl, he secretly appreciated that she had Lord Raenef's best interests in her heart, despite that she had tried to destroy him the very first time they met. The surprise was in the fact that she could sing (XD). Before he could return to the task at hand, the singing grew consistently louder... 

_ You are my everything  
The wonder in my life  
If I could live forever  
You'd always be by my side... _

I never did know why  
I was living a life to rue  
Until the angels blessed me  
With the miracle that is you... 

For some odd reason, the words seemed to be talking to Eclipse. Images of Lord Raenef laughing, smiling, playing...being himself...kept flashing before his eyes. Everything faded away; the rain beating against the kitchen window, the titillating scents of the food, the crackling of the fire...At the moment, Eclipse's world was comprised of the angelic melody and Master Raenef... 

_ If you would ask for a pearl  
I would give you the moon...  
If you would ask me for a ruby  
I'd give you the sun at noon... _

Ask me for anything that I could give  
I'll give it but for a smile  
You are the wonder in my life  
Every moment, all the while... 

You are the laughter of my soul  
The siren that sings my song...  
The light that shines forever  
The only right to my wrong... 

I never did understand  
Why I was living such a lie  
Until the angels blessed me  
With a love I couldn't deny... 

If you would ask for a blade of grass  
I would give you the world so wide  
If you would ask for a hand to hold  
I would give you myself in which to hide... 

You are the wonder of my life  
The night that holds the sparkling stars...  
The wind that whispers sweet nothings  
I love all the things that you are... 

I never could comprehend  
What living was all about...  
Until the angels blessed me with you  
The thing I couldn't live without... 

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY, Eclipse." Eclipse snapped to attention and back to reality as he noticed Erutis peeping through the doors and staring at him intensely while trying to fight off fits of laughter. "What's with that look on your face?..Actually what's with you? You're covered in flour and soot!!" Unable to resist the temptation, she allowed the floodgates to open as bursts of laughter shook the room. 

"Nothing that would concern **you**, human." He fixed her an evil glare that was much more venomous than normal. 

Ceasing her laughter and raising an eyebrow, Erutis continued gazing at the ragged Eclipse, with a look of question in her eyes. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the unwanted scrutiny, Eclipse resumed to check on the progress of the feast he was working on. The swordmaster rolled her eyes, realizing he wasn't about to spill any information, and changed the topic. "Mmmmmmm, that smells delicious. What's all this food for?" 

Knowing she wouldn't give up until he responded, Eclipse sighed and then quickly thought of a reply that wouldn't give away his real intent. "Master Raenef has been looking under the weather lately..and much thinner as well. It **is** my duty to make sure his is properly fed and looked after." 

"Ohh...Is that all...And here I thought you had something else in mind." Her sharp eyes had noticed the slight pause before Eclipse had answered. Of course they missed the miniscule wince after her previous comment. "Well at least it sounds like you care. After that last dismal dinner, this will be a change of pace..." After a while and without a reply, Erutis spoke. "I'll go now and let you get back to your cooking." Eclipse muttered something incomprehensible with a grim face as she left. After making sure the swordmaster was clear of his premises, he let out an audible sigh and slipped back into reminiscing about the more joyous times he had shared with his current master. _'I hope things will be like that again...This had better work.'_

Meanwhile... 

_'This had better work...I've just got to get better for Eclipse...Hopefully things will be back to normal soon enough...'_ However, immediately after that thought, Raenef's world went black as he collapsed on the floor. 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Eclipse smirked. _'I must say...I've really outdone myself this time.'_ The entire dinner table was lined with every possible type of food. A myriad of meats and vegetables composed a scrumptious sight for whoever was lucky enough to be dining that night. Warmth radiated from the table as the smells wafted and filled every corner of the room. Eclipse sat himself at one end of the table. Now all he had to do was wait for Master Raenef to show up...along with the perpetually annoying humans. However, tonight he would try to tolerate them as much as possible, for Master Raenef's sake. So he waited. And he waited. And he waited for so long, he fell asleep in his chair. In his slumber, he didn't notice a solitary figure sneak into the dining room and steal away several plates of food. 

DING. DANG. DONG. DING. DANG. DONG. DING. DANG. DONG. DING. DANG. DONG. The ringing of the grandfather clock echoed through the cavern-like room. The sound resounded off the wall and shook everything not bolted down..including the snoring (..XD..) demon. 

His eyes fluttering, his throat emitting small grumbles, Eclipse slowly awoke from his state of rest. He lazily glanced around and noticed the candles were all burned out and the feast remained untouched and cold. His eyes grew wide. _'Where is Master Raenef? He usually always shows up on time for dinner. If he hasn't touched the food...then...then...I've **got** to find him...'_ In his haste, Eclipse did not notice the missing plates of food or bother to think about the other two souls inhabiting the castle. Ignoring the food, he whispered "Go" and was whisked off to Master Raenef's room. Once he arrived, he glanced around the room only to find it empty and desolate. The eerie silence disturbed his train of thought as Eclipse fought to decipher this mystery. _'Where could he possibly be?!...Although he hasn't been his normal, nothing was too out of the ordinary. Could he possibly have been kidnapped?..No..don't even think about it..The castle is vast, I just need to search it all.'_ With that final conjecture, he started off on his quest. The castle was built in the fashion of a circle so Eclipse decided it would make more sense to go around and search each room by door instead of teleporting. That way he could keep track of which room he had or had not been through. Hours passed as he inspected the seemingly endless number of rooms. _'Why in Hell's name do we have this many rooms?..It's not like anybody uses them.'_ The search was progressing much faster than he had predicted though. Most of the rooms had their doors swung wide open. Erutis had not bothered to close them after ransacking each one to see if Chris was hidden among one of them. Of course, that didn't mean Eclipse didn't have to peer in each one just to be sure Master Raenef wasn't there. Exhausted from his fruitless examinations, an idea finally popped into his head. _'Maybe I should ask those two wretched humans if they know anything...At this time of night, they possibly couldn't be practicing in the garden...so that must mean they're in their rooms.'_

"Go." He arrived in Erutis's room with his eyes closed. Just because he despised the girl didn't mean he wanted to invade her privacy (Isn't he a gentleman XD..). "Erutis..?" Gradually opening his eyes, he scanned the room to find that it was as empty as Lord Raenef's. _'Where could that sword-wielding brat be?!'_ Sighing, he teleported himself to Chris's room...only to land flat on his butt outside the door. _'Why aren't I inside?'_ He approached the door and hestitantly grabbed the door knob, but an unknown force shot him backwards into the column behind him. 

_'What is going on tonight?!..Why can't I enter that room? Aarggh...and why is my entire body on fi--'_ Before he could finish the thought, he dodged out of the way as a dagger embedded itself into the granite column. Eclipse ripped off the note attached to the weapon and read it. Going over it again and again, he couldn't help but release a gasp at the message... 

_**"If you know what's good for Raenef, do not approach this room...It's about time we finished what we intended to do a long time ago..."**_

---------------------------------------------------------- 

**AH: **So what do ya think? Is it suspenseful enough...or is it plain as day predictable? Lol I tried...At least neither Chris nor Erutis were out of breath this chapter XD... 

**Chris and Erutis**: (**Nods approvingly**) 

Final Note: That's it for now. Summer is here and it's time for a change. Before you know it, Raenef and Eclipse will be happy once again..But not before I torture them a bit (don't worry XD). Stay tuned and please review. It'd make my day..a lot..lol..XD..and I'm sorry it wasn't as long as my previous chapters. 


End file.
